Her Fred
by MrsMalfoy12345
Summary: Fremione. Hermione's life after Fred's death.


I Own Nothing :)

Please Tell Me What You Think

It couldn't be true was all she thought as she ran towards the crowd of red heads in the centre of the great hall. They were crowded around someone who was lying on the ground. She stopped and fell to the ground. It wasn't true. It couldn't be. It was just another prank. He was going to jump up and laugh at their foolishness. It wasn't though. He was really gone. Her joker. Her light in the darkness. Her Fred. The one man who truly made her happy. Her constant light. Her shooting star. The man who brought smiles and laughs to terrible situations. He was dead. She would never laugh at one of his jokes again. He would never cheer her up after a rough day again. They would never walk hand in hand beside the lake again or kiss in the moonlight. The light of her shooting star was gone. He was gone and she hadn't even gotten to say goodbye. Maybe if I hadn't gone with Ron she though. Guilt consumed her as she cried over him. She screamed at him begging him to come back and not to leave her. She gripped his hand looking for any faint signs of life. She threw herself over his lifeless form and cried silently. Ron stared at the scene sadly. The girl he had always loved draped over the form of his older brother. Jealousy mixed with grief filled his heart. Well done Freddie you got the girl but who is here for her know eh? He thought. He cursed himself immediately for it. His brother was dead for gods sake and he was jealous about a girl. Harry felt a pain in his chest as he looked at his friend silently crying. It was true silent tears were the worst. She spoke now hoarsely. Her voice broken as well as her heart and soul. It felt as if a part of her had died with him. George lifted her from him and took her to a broken part of the once large tables and held her crying form in his arms. They both cried into each other. Comforting each other with their presence without saying anything. They had never been very close but the grief and emptiness they both felt brought them together. She stood up and smiled very faintly almost unnoticeably at George. They did look very alike. Fred though was most handsome in her mind. She conjured up a picture of him in her mind. The bright red hair, the chocolate brown warm, kind eyes and the freckles. The many freckles. And his smile. A smile that usually never left his face. She told herself there and then that was how she was going to remember him. The smiling happy prankster she had always known him to be.

She lived her life in full. Lived every day like it was her last. She wished she had learnt to do that under better circumstances. She had married Ron and they had there wonderful children. Two boys and one little girl. She hadn't really married Ron out of love. It was more because she trusted him. No one could replace Fred and he knew that. He didn't really care though. He loved her and was glad he made her happy for he did and she was glad that she could still smile. She never truly got over Fred's death. The image of him lying there still haunted her dreams but the way he was before stayed with her forever. Until her death. She died in her little London town house. By then she had done lots for the well fare of house elves and written many books based on her life at hogwarts. She slipped quietly away in her favourite chair holding her Hogwarts A History book in her hands and wearing the ring Fred had left to her in his will. She died at the ripe age of ninety seven. Her children always asked about her life and the war but they knew never to ask about her lost lover. They knew who he was though. He was her Fred.

The light of heaven enveloped her and she found her self looking not like the old woman in her nightclothes but the young woman she had once been in her Yule ball dress. She smiled properly for the first time in years as she saw an old friend stride towards her in a plain white shirt and black dress trousers. Fred she whispered as he approached her. She flew into his arms and felt the familiar and missed feel of him surround her. She was home now and with him. She would never lose him again. He was her Fred again and she his Hermione.


End file.
